


headcanons

by sevenlovescats



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-Neutral MC, Headcanon, Multi, Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenlovescats/pseuds/sevenlovescats
Summary: collections of my headcanons/reader inserts for mystic messengersome of these were created before Another Story so don't drag me for OOC-ness





	1. Chapter 1

originally posted on @sevenlovescats, on tumblr


	2. MC can’t have children (is infertile) [fem MC]

_Yoosung:_

  * When you two found out, you were frustrated, angry, and sad
  * Yoosung assured you 535159111 times that it didn’t matter to him and that it wasn’t your fault etc etc
  * He is very supportive in the days and weeks after you found out
  * Gives you lots of reassurance that he doesn’t care, that he still loves you, and he definitely doesn’t find you at fault
  * After you had accepted it, he brought up adoption
  * You discussed it and decided to adopt a baby girl from Brazil



_Zen:_

  * It was quite a while before either of you even thought of having children
  * Because Zen was busy most of the time, and you had your own job
  * So when you finally decided to try, and failed, both of you were disappointed
  * Zen suggested going to the doctor to make sure everything was good to go
  * Everything was not good to go
  * The chance of you having a child was less than 3%
  * You two consulted with a specialist and decided to try with some medical support
  * It was a long and frustrating process, but when you two were ready to give up and maybe adopt,
  * Your results came back positive



_Jaehee:_

  * After you two had been married a while, you discussed with each other and decided to try and have a baby
  * You were going to be the one carrying the baby
  * Mostly because Jaehee wasn’t sure about being comfortable with carrying a child for nine months
  * But anyway, you went to a doctor and tried once, twice, three times
  * It was really taxing for you, as well as expensive and frustrating for both of you
  * You were pretty much resigned to never having a child at this point, and told Jaehee that you didn’t want to try and fail again
  * She was really sad, because she wanted a baby too
  * So… she decided (after a lot of thinking) that she would carry the baby
  * Nine months later, you two have a healthy baby boy



_Jumin:_

  * Wasn’t sure about having children anyway
  * So when you told him you weren’t able to bear him a child, he reassured you that this didn’t change his love for you
  * Looks into ways that you could still share the joy of raising a child together and brings up surrogacy
  * You  _really_ want to raise a little Jumin, so you’re ecstatic
  * Spends  ~~way too much~~  quite a bit of money interviewing possible surrogate mothers
  * Once you both agree on a woman, Jumin spends even more money making sure the surrogate mother and the baby are healthy and well taken care of
  * Nine months later, you really do have a mini Jumin to love and raise together



_Seven:_

  * Wanted children, but didn’t think he’d be a good dad
  * But still tried with you
  * Was confused when it didn’t work out
  * Like, was it his fault?
  * Was he not doing it right or?
  * What?
  * Confusion.
  * So, he takes you to a doctor, who tells you it would be highly improbable for you two to have a baby
  * Finds himself really disappointed actually
  * _But_ he immediately pokes at the idea of adoption
  * Because his dad abandoned him, he definitely wanted to take in a kid who had no parents and raise them
  * You agree, and you find the most adorable baby girl who had been abandoned at the hospital right after she was born




	3. MC has a psychiatric support cat for anxiety [gender-neutral MC]

[detective-rowan](http://detective-rowan.tumblr.com/): I was hoping on a headcanon about the rfas reaction to an mc with a therapy cat for anxiety she brings with her to Rika's? If that's okay

 

_Yoosung:_

  * Is worried when you say you have a service cat
  * Because how will you get water for it?
  * What about food?
  * A litter box?
  * Nags Seven to send stuff for the cat to the apartment
  * He’s glad that you have it with you though, because he doesn’t want you to be completely alone
  * When he meets the cat, he pets it and coos at it
  * He’s curious about how it was trained and what exactly it does for you
  * Works with the cat amazingly well when you have a problem



_Zen:_

  * A l l e r g i e s
  * Literally, when he goes to the apartment, he tries so hard not to sneeze because you’re in danger and he needs to be your knight in shining armor
  * Immediately after Unknown leaves, he’s sneezing so hard his face turns purple
  * You have to step outside with him so he can settle down
  * Not sure how to cope with your cat
  * He would never ask you to get a service dog instead, but the thought crosses his mind, not gonna lie
  * Takes as many allergy pills as possible whenever you go to his place with the cat
  * Grins and bears it



_Jaehee:_

  * A what now?
  * Good lord, the c-fur
  * She hates the c-fur
  * She’s glad that you have a service animal to assist you, though
  * Checks up on you quite often, and asks how you and the cat are doing
  * She’s relieved that your cat doesn’t shed nearly as much as Elizabeth, when she meets it
  * She’ll pet the cat quite a bit, if you let her
  * Loves that the cat doesn’t roll around on her clothes like a  _certain someone_
  * The cat really likes her



_Jumin:_

  * Intrigued about the cat’s training, what it does, etc etc (much like Yoosung)
  * More cat projects involving service cats
  * Poor Jaehee
  * Very happy when your cat and Elizabeth get along well right off the bat
  * The cat takes an instant liking towards him
  * Makes sure your cat has everything it could need during the three days you spend at his place
  * You have to keep him from spoiling it
  * He likes to cuddle with you, your cat, and Elizabeth
  * Constantly making sure you and the cat are alright when he’s at work



_Seven:_

  * Surprised when he sees you have a cat with you through CCTV
  * He watches you and the cat interact all the time
  * It’s just a tad creepy
  * When he comes to Rika’s apartment and ignores you, your cat is the only thing that keeps you sane
  * You do catch him petting the cat a couple times though
  * The cat helps both of you when things with Saeran and Min Eye get intense
  * After everything with Mint Eye, he likes to pet the cat when he gets stressed or panicky
  * When Saeran gets better, Saeyoung gets a service cat for him
  * Many cuddles at night with you and your cat




	4. How the RFA confesses their love to MC [gender-neutral MC]

anonymous: Hey hey, if you're willing, I have a headcannon request! So like, how would the RFA members go about confessing their love/attraction to MC? A̶n̶d̶ ̶p̶o̶s̶s̶i̶b̶l̶y̶ ̶h̶o̶w̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶g̶o̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶J̶u̶m̶i̶n̶ ̶x̶ ̶Z̶e̶n̶ ̶o̶k̶a̶y̶ ̶b̶y̶e̶ ̶s̶o̶r̶r̶y̶

 

_Yoosung:_

  * okay, so
  * this boy is nervous
  * like full-on sweaty back nervous
  * he invites you out for dinner somewhere nice, but not really fancy  ~~because he’s broke~~
  * he’s all dressed up
  * flowers and all
  * after a cheesy yet romantic date, you’re both in front of your door
  * he’s stuttering a lot and looking around nervously
  * he says “iloveyou” so fast you almost miss it
  * very happy when you let him know you return his feelings
  * smiling for the next two weeks



_Zen:_

  * well
  * we all know he’s a romantic
  * like in the game, he would probably confess to you at night, under the stars
  * he’s got some romantic music in the background, along with the stereotypical candles and chocolate covered strawberries
  * he’s slow dancing with you when he actually tells you he loves you
  * and he’s all glowy in the moonlight
  * and the candles’ reflections are sparkling in his eyes
  * you’re kinda dumbstruck tbh wow
  * gets nervous when you don’t respond and starts talking really fast about how you didn’t need to return his feelings
  * you have to kiss/hug him to get him to shut up



_Jaehee:_

  * ok so this could go two ways
  * it would probably be a bit easier for her to confess if you were a guy
  * if you were a girl, she’s gonna be nervous that you don’t even swing that way
  * but regardless, she would still confess probably the same way
  * it’s valentine’s day
  * she’s got some homemade cookies in the shapes of hearts and flowers in this really cute box she made herself
  * jaehee’s cookies are like an orgasm for your mouth, alright?
  * there’s a lil card inside the box too
  * she did her best calligraphy and drew a couple hearts to be cute
  * it says simply “i love you very much, MC”
  * then she asks you herself to go out with her
  * you would not believe the rush of relief that runs through her stressed-out body when you accept



_Jumin:_

  * we all know he’s into buying you extravagant gifts, ok?
  * _but_
  * i think he would not simply give you something expensive and say “i love you” 
  * he’d be nervous on the inside because wow what if you reject him
  * it’s not impossible
  * it’s not even improbable
  * it’s actually pretty likely, right?
  * ~~no jumin please calm down~~
  * he’d take you to a fancy-ass restaurant for a dinner, which isn’t  _too_ unusual, so you don’t know that anything is different
  * until you notice his fingers twitching a lot
  * and him tapping them against the table
  * and him clearing his throat a lot
  * he’s trying to be cool in front of you, but you  _know_ jumin, so it’s not easy to fool you
  * so, you know something’s up
  * after dinner, you go out to like a… park?
  * pretend there’s a park
  * anyway, you go to this park
  * you’re really wondering what’s up because this isn’t really jumin’s style?
  * parks are really nice, but in the middle of the night?
  * then the fireworks happen 
  * and they’re all like pink and red
  * and in heart shapes
  * and then wow oh my god
  * “i love you, MC” is sprawled across the sky for the entire damn city to see and you are going to die of embarrassment but also because jumin is a sweetheart and you love him
  * which you tell him
  * he’s very very happy



_Seven:_

  * ok this guy is a dope
  * but he’s a sweet dope
  * so you come over to his bunker one day and once you get inside, it’s like no one’s home, right?
  * you’re wondering where the hell saeyoung is
  * did he like, electrocute himself in the bath?
  * did all the sleep he miss finally catch up with him in the form of death?
  * then you see the trail of
  * honey buddha chips
  * ~~you thought i was gonna say roses right? think again fiend!~~
  * they led you to his computer room thing, which was actually clean for once
  * ah, vanderwood must have gone on a cleaning spree again
  * all of the screens were pink, with these pixel hearts and roses floating on screen
  * and one of them had a message for you, apparently
  * “Dear MC,
  * 01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101100 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 00110110 00110000 00110110 00111111″
  * of course, you had no idea what  _fuck_ that said, so you spent about 10 minutes typing it into a binary translator
  * and of course, once you realized what it said, saeyoung popped out of nowhere, looking uncharacteristically nervous
  * “so?”
  * he was twisting his headphone’s cord again
  * “of course, you dummy”



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> binary code translation: "I love you, so will you be my 606?"


	5. MC comes out as gay [male MC]

anonymous: could you write a male mc coming out to the rfa as gay? romanced or not its up to you!

 

_Yoosung:_

  * surprised, but not in a bad way
  * very supportive
  * hugs after you come out
  * like lots of hugs
  * now that he knows you like guys, he might start thinking about his own sexuality
  * if he finds out that ‘ _wow, MC is a really great guy, i might want to be in a relationship with him_ ’, he’s gonna act really weird for a while
  * blushing even more than usual, stuttering a lot around you, trying to be more manly etc etc
  * you’re going to have to be the one to ask him out



_Zen:_

  * “what, really? wow, i didn’t get that aura from you at all! but i’m really glad you came out that’s great!”
  * ~~ffs zen~~
  * he’s supportive as well, and he doesn’t act different around you at all
  * except he might flirt with you subconsciously tbh
  * he probably never thought to hard about his sexuality before
  * he was too caught up in pining for a girlfriend
  * he’s probably more likely to keep being Just A Friend™&#143;
  * if you have feelings for him and confess, though, he’ll start rethinking things
  * Just A Friend™ -> Best Boyfriend You’ll Ever Have™



_Jaehee:_

  * s u p p o r t i v e
  * you want to talk about hot guys, but don’t know who to talk to?
  * jaehee
  * you need to de-stress because of some bullshit?
  * jaehee
  * someone’s giving you shit for your sexuality?
  * jaehee is all. over. that. shit.
  * mama bear 
  * she’s your go-to wingwoman tbh



_Jumin:_

  * he’s supportive, yes
  * he acts no different around you at all
  * doesn’t see any need to tbh
  * you’re still you, he’s still him
  * if he catches feelings for you, though
  * he ain’t gonna be subtle about it
  * doesn’t particularly care about if his father or the media disapprove of him being in a relationship with another man
  * i don’t really think gender matters all that much to jumin so yeah



_Seven:_

  * heart eyes emoji
  * he already had a crush on you, but he didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable
  * he still doesn’t
  * he doesn’t start flirting with you more than the usual 707 banter though
  * after he feels it’s been a good amount of time, he’ll start flirting subtly
  * like, you’re not sure if he’s just being his usual weird self or if ‘ _wow he’s actually interested_ ’
  * will destroy anyone who gives you shit



_V:_

  * supportive, like everyone else
  * overjoyed that you trust him enough to come out
  * he hasn’t thought about being in a relationship with anyone since You-Know-Who
  * so he might not think about you as a possible boyfriend at first
  * if he does, he’ll just be smooth as hell ok?
  * like, subtleties like giving you photos, taking more photos of you than usual, inviting you out for coffee, smooth but not cheesy one liners, etc etc
  * dropping hints everywhere so in case you find him worthy of your time, you’ll know he’s interested




	6. MC is a tattoo artist [gender-neutral MC]

anonymous: MC being a tattoo artist and everyone's reaction! Please?

 

 _Yoosung_ :

  * wow, MC is so cool. i wish i could be cool like them T_T
  * scared of needles so he probably doesn’t come to your workplace
  * wants to get a tattoo to be a “man” but he’s scared of needles, his mom would kill him, and he’d probably ask for a LOLOL character to be tattooed on his arm



_Zen:_

  * loves it
  * always brag up your work to his coworkers
  * “my s/o is such a great artist” with a smug look on his face
  * he can’t get a tattoo because of his work, but if he could he’d want you to do it
  * and it’d be some cheesy ass romantic tattoo too, bet



_Jaehee:_

  * thinks it’s awesome that you’re have a job you love
  * such a mom
  * like, she’d take your insignificant doodles and put them on the refridgerator lol
  * cheers you up if you ever lose inspiration



_Jumin:_

  * not even sure what being a tattoo artist entails
  * but thinks you’re a great artist
  * can’t get a tattoo because of public image but
  * “if i ever got a tattoo i would like to have elizabeth the third’s face over my heart”
  * aha ;;;



_Seven:_

  * thinks your super great for doing the job you love, much like jaehee
  * always a horrible distraction when you’re sketching tho lmao
  * asks you to tattoo elizabeth on his arm but jumin threatens to sure for copyright lmao



_V:_

  * loves your art
  * gives you pointers if you ask
  * also doodles with you sometimes
  * takes pictures of your tattoos when they’re finished
  * supportive dad 




	7. MC is a serious stress-baker [gender-neutral MC]

anonymous: MC being a serious stress baker and everyone's reaction please!! Like, minor inconvenience?? 4 pies and 3 batches of cookies appear in the counter 2 hours later

 

_Yoosung:_

  * amazed at how much you can cook without burning anything
  * bc he’s terrible at cooking
  * (refer to yoosung’s sad looking omelette on day 2 of the common route)
  * tries to eat everything u make but ends up getting through three slices of pie and one cookie before he just can’t
  * the two of you end up bringing baked goods back to yoosung’s mom bc y’all can’t eat it all 



_Zen:_

  * worried for your mental health
  * like it’s not normal to be stressed enough to bake that much right?
  * also worried bc his kitchen is tiny and there’s not room for all the cookies aha
  * eats like one cookie but he’s too worried abt his skin to eat any more sweets
  * just basically stays out of ur way and watched you calm down as you bake.
  * asks if you’re ok after you finish baking and gives u lots of head pats and cuddles



_Jaehee:_

  * lol she’s on top of that shit
  * whenever she can feel you getting stressed, she brings you to the kitchen in the cafe and lets you go at it
  * sales always go up on stressful days
  * but it’s not like she doesn’t care that you’re stressed
  * brings you tea in between batches of cookies



_Jumin:_

  * curious as to why you convert your stress into tasty food, but goes with it anyway
  * tried to bake with you once but you were going so fast and he was so inexperienced that you ended up more stressed than before
  * now he just sits with elizabeth watching you bake
  * makes sure there are always enough ingredients at hand for whenever you stress bake



_Seven:_

  * actually had a black hole instead of a stomach
  * loves ur pies almost as much as hbc and dr. pepper
  * almost
  * sorry
  * snacks on cookies while hacking
  * gets crumbs all over his keyboard and gets yelled at by vanderwood



_V:_

  * he’s glad you don’t release your stress out in a harmful way
  * but it’s difficult to keep up with the amount of baking you do 
  * he loves the smell of sweets being baked though
  * it makes the apartment a lot more homey, you know?
  * has a serious thing going on for your pumpkin pie tho




	8. MC has anger management issues [gender-neutral MC]

[ijustlovemysticmessenger](https://ijustlovemysticmessenger.tumblr.com/): Hi! Can you do rfa reacting to short tempered mc trying to control her anger issues?

 

_Yoosung:_

  * not very good with short tempered people
  * mostly bc he is also short tempered
  * but
  * cutie boy tries
  * he tries his best to use his words in a way that never comes across as hateful or mean
  * but of course, he gets angry sometimes too
  * but he a l w a y s feels horrible after yelling at you and being yelled at by you
  * with you, he immediately tries to make up 
  * which usually ends in cuddles and a few tissues :’)



_Zen:_

  * he’s mostly very unhostile in a relationship, so y’all don’t really have mutual arguments
  * it’s usually when you get annoyed by him irritating your pet peeves
  * and you are usually the only one yelling
  * zen barely ever yells at you, unless he’s feeling super stressed and strained
  * he always tries to calm you down when you get angry
  * he’ll act all cute and give you cuddles and/or kisses until you forget why you were angry in the first place



_Jaehee:_

  * on top of everything about you, like i’ve said before
  * takes you with her to judo so you have a healthy way to release your anger
  * y’all have lots of random sensory anger management tricks all around your home
  * like stress balls, lap pads, lavender essential oil, etc etc
  * also jaehee encourages you to do yoga and breathing exercises
  * you are less likely to get super pissed with jaehee around tbh
  * she’s a comforting soul :)



_Jumin:_

  * not very good with your outbursts
  * actually now that i think about it,
  * a relationship with jumin would be uber difficult if you have anger management issues lol
  * mostly bc he’s so blunt
  * and asks dumb questions 
  * but
  * if y’all figure out a way to deal with outbursts, jumin would follow through perfectly
  * if your anger management is really bad, he’s got a therapist on hand for you



_Seven:_

  * lol ok you might think seven wouldn’t be good with angry people
  * but he’s actually quite good?
  * like he’s so good at helping you calm down when you get angry that you think he may have read more than a few psychology books?
  * but anyway, he’s good at calming you down
  * except for when he has a depressive episode
  * if you’re having anger management issues while he’s having a depressive episode, ya’ll are like oil and fire
  * just no
  * when that happens, someone (usually vanderwood, v, or saeran) has to come around to make sure no one died
  * but like i said, normally, seven is good with you
  * but y’all would end up getting therapy after having equally bad episodes



_V:_

  * yikes bro
  * no but actually it’s not as bad as you think
  * i think
  * umm
  * anyway,,, v really cares about you (obviously) and you really care about him
  * so the mutual decision is to have some good, old fashioned therapy
  * because maybe jihyun would like to help you
  * but sometimes, it would just be a bad idea
  * but y’all care about each other, and have a deep mutual understanding of y’alls various situations, and y’all respect that and give each other space when y’all need it




	9. MC is Vanderwood’s younger sister [fem MC] {in third person}

[sayoei](https://sayoei.tumblr.com/): Can I request headcanons for how the rfa+ would react to finding out MC is actually Vanderwood’s younger sister? Thank you! 💞

 

  * “huh?” (zen)
  * “seven’s maid!?” (yoosung)
  * “eh?” (v)
  * “…” (jumin
  * “who?” (jaehee)
  * “ehhhHHHHHHH????!?!?!?!??!!!” (seven)
  * seven is super dramatic
  * yoosung is wondering why seven’s “maid” is actually a man
  * zen is having flashbacks to seven in a maid uniform and shivering
  * jumin shows no sign of surprise
  * jaehee vaguely remembers seven mentioning a “miss vanderwood” but..
  * and v is just confused because he was not online when seven mentioned vanderwood
  * vanderwood is ready to pull out his taser if no one swears secrecy
  * vanderwood is a protective bro
  * he protec but he also attac
  * (i’m sorry)
  * after everyone is sworn to secrecy, they all ask mc (in their heads) why she followed the directions of a strange man to a shady apartment/weird mansion in the middle of nowhere when her older brother is a secret agent
  * seven almost gets tased when he asks if mc could work with vanderwood as a maid
  * jaehee, jumin, and v are worried for mc’s personal safety because of the agency first, mostly because yoosung and zen are ignorant to the way the underworld works
  * v decides to have a man to man with vanderwood later, but is sweating because vanderwood has a bad case of rbf and is intimidating to most people
  * jaehee decides to ask mc if she wants some quality girl time at the dojo jaehee goes to
  * and jumin ponders whether or not it would be immoral to get a gps chip put into mc’s head
  * zen decides to not flirt with mc while vanderwood is around after he saw vanderwood almost tase seven
  * yoosung is still wondering why seven calls vanderwood his maid and “miss vanderwood” like most of us. 
  * mc herself is happy bc she can show off her older brother that she’s super proud of to her friends like a pushy soccer mom




	10. MC has a fight and makes up with them [gender-neutral MC]

anonymous: How about RFA + Saeran + V had a fight with mc what did they fight about and how did they make up? hope its not too much!

 

_Yoosung:_

  * It had begun with you nagging him for not cleaning up after he made dinner
  * It was a pretty dumb thing to fight about, but you had been really stressed the past few days, and you couldn’t control your temper
  * It wasn’t really a fight at first, but it quickly escalated when Yoosung said that “Rika would have never fought with me about this!”
  * That was pretty much it for you, and you left Yoosung’s place
  * You knew you shouldn’t have gotten mad over something as petty as the dishes in the first place, but Yoosung knew you hated being compared to Rika
  * Yoosung was really beating himself up mentally for bringing up Rika again
  * So, he went after you and found you in the park
  * The first thing he did was run up to you and hugs you so tight you could barely breathe
  * He started crying and apologized for comparing you to Rika again, promising to never do it again, so please come back home with him
  * You sighed and apologized as well for being so petty, and took Yoosung’s hand as both of you walked back home



_Zen:_

  * Zen was jealous, and you were pissed
  * You had been going over to Jumin’s often, mostly to play with Elizabeth while Jumin was working and Zen was at practice
  * You also chatted with Jumin occasionally, when you went out for lunch, and it was mostly about guests for the party
  * But you always made time for Zen
  * You spent most of your time with Zen, going on dates, coking a meal together, helping him practice lines, or more… intimate activities
  * So you just couldn’t understand why Zen was jealous
  * Yet he still got mad when you came home in the evening, just before dinner, instead of in the late afternoon like usual
  * Zen’s voice kept getting louder and louder, and you just wanted him to stop yelling and come to his senses
  * You eventually yelled at Zen for being possessive, then ran into the bedroom you shared and slammed the door
  * You were leaning against the door, sighing, when you heard it
  * Zen must have been mumbling to himself or something, and it sounded like he was… crying?
  * “They’re going to leave me. They’re going to leave me because they found someone better than me. I don’t deserve to be with them.”
  * Your heart broke when you heard Zen’s choked voice through the door
  * Of course you immediately left the bedroom and went to Zen, throwing yourself into his arms
  * After Zen stopped crying, you both sat down and sorted out your feelings about the situation together, ultimately coming to a compromise



_Jaehee:_

  * Even after leaving C & R and opening the café, Jaehee still worked hellish hours
  * Which is why you were fighting with her
  * She had been overworking herself lately because of all the paperwork she had to do, and you kept telling her to get some rest, but she refused
  * She worked in the kitchen and behind the counter during the day, and did paperwork at night
  * You had tried different ways to get her to relax a little, but she brushed you off and went back to work
  * Your aggravation just escalated higher and higher until you couldn’t take it anymore and started reprimanding Jaehee when she came to bed at 4 AM
  * You were raising your voice sentence by sentence, until you were outright yelling at your girlfriend, telling her she needed to lay off the work and rest some
  * You immediately ceased your angry rant when Jaehee swayed on her feet and fainted
  * You caught her just before she hit the floor, though, and you managed to get her on the bed
  * After she woke up in the afternoon, you apologized for yelling at her, and she admitted she shouldn’t be working as much as she was
  * In the end, both of you were satisfied, and after a little rest, Jaehee went back to work with more reasonable hours, and you were smiling again



_Jumin:_

  * You had no idea how this argument started
  * Well, you did, but you thought it was really dumb
  * Jumin had been constantly showering you in gifts; very expensive gifts, mostly clothes and jewelry
  * It made you nervous to have such expensive items
  * You felt like you were going to break or lose them if you wore them
  * So, you just didn’t wear them
  * You loved the fact that Jumin thought of you a lot, but the amount of gifts, and the price of those gifts were ridiculous; you just weren’t used to being given things like  that
  * Jumin thought that this meant you didn’t like the gifts, and those thoughts quickly turned from you not liking the gifts to you not loving him anymore
  * He confronted you about it, and when you explained that you just didn’t feel comfortable receiving gifts like that all the time, he just couldn’t understand
  * So he got frustrated, and began raising his voice at you
  * You kept trying to explain how you felt, but Jumin just talked over you
  * You found yourself suddenly yelling too, and the fight ended when you stormed off to a guest bedroom and slammed the door behind you
  * You spent the night in the guest bedroom, feeling upset about the fight all night long
  * In the morning, you found Jumin waiting for you outside of your door
  * He was a lot calmer, and apologized for not letting you talk to him about your feelings
  * He took the entire morning to sit down with you and talk about both his and your feelings about the matter



_Seven:_

  * It was one of those days
  * Saeran had a bad episode and yelled at Saeyoung, who just sat there and took the full brunt of Saeran’s anger
  * After Saeran stormed off into his room, though, Saeyoung began acting like he did when the both of you were at Rika’s apartment
  * He was cold, constantly pushing you away, and berating you when you tried to talk to him
  * You left him alone for a while, but when you tried to give him food, he didn’t even look at you and told you to go away
  * You had had enough of this; you put up with it in the apartment, but the situation was different now, and you weren’t going to put up with it again
  * So, you told him to stop acting like that
  * He got irritated and started yelling at you, and you found yourself yelling right back
  * “Just go away! I don’t want you around!”
  * Both of you fell silent after Saeyoung’s outburst
  * Saeyoung saw the hurt written over your face and shook his head
  * He apologized over and over and over, and wrapped his arms around you
  * After you both settled down, you sat down and had a long, long talk with each other about how to handle things better



_V:_

  * It started because you found a box of photos from Jihyun’s and Rika’s relationship in the closet while you were cleaning
  * There were so many photos of her, laughing, sitting, standing, laying down; hundreds of photos documenting the years Jihyun spent with her
  * It was so petty of you, but you were jealous that Rika was able to have Jihyun take her picture
  * And she completely ruined his ability to do that for you
  * You were upset because why the hell would Jihyun keep pictures of the woman who ruined his life?
  * It was even more upsetting because Jihyun continued to refuse to get the surgery for his eyes
  * He said it was his punishment for not being able to protect everyone
  * So you confronted him about the photos
  * He got upset quickly when you mentioned the surgery
  * Jihyun never raised his voice, ever, but this time, he did
  * “MC, stop trying to interfere in this!”
  * Both of you had frozen in shock at his loud shout
  * Your lip trembled and you began to silently cry
  * Jihyun realized and began to apologize but you cut him off and told him that both of you needed to have a very long talk about his feelings
  * You did that, and came to the conclusion that Jihyun needed to slowly but surely move forward from his past, starting with getting rid of the photos



_Saeran:_

  * You had to have patience to deal with Saeran
  * A lot of patience
  * But you’re only human, so of course your patience has a limit
  * Saeran had a really shitty attitude for the past week, and you were about fed up
  * He picked at every little thing you did that he didn’t like
  * Dinner wasn’t good, why didn’t you buy ice cream yesterday, stop hovering over him, etc etc
  * He always had something to complain about, and you were close to ripping your hair out
  * So you told him he needed to stop complaining about every damn thing you did
  * Which led to him yelling at you for trying to tell him what to do, which led to you yelling back at him to stop acting like a child
  * And so it went on until he stormed off into your shared bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind him
  * You slept on the couch
  * It was surprising when Saeran came up to you and apologized in the morning
  * You had a talk, and he promised to not take his frustration out on you, and you promised that he could talk to you any time and you would both find a solution to whatever was frustrating him




	11. Them doing MC’s makeup [gender-neutral MC]

[taeswhore](https://taeswhore.tumblr.com/): RFA + Saeran + V doing their Lovers makeup c: <3

 

 

_Yoosung:_

  * Has no idea what the hell any of the brushes are for
  * Is scared of the eyelash curler
  * He’s scared he’ll take out your eye if he tries to use the eyeliner pencil
  * Puts on half of your makeup before remembering the foundation
  * Fail
  * But you don’t say anything because it’s cute as fuck



_Zen:_

  * He knows how to do stage makeup
  * 10/10 would do it if you ask
  * Really good with highlighting and contouring
  * His eye makeup skills aren’t as good, but he tries really hard
  * Gets a lil crease between his eyebrows from concentrating so hard



_Jaehee:_

  * She hasn’t worn makeup in a long time
  * Loves to play around with different color combinations and styles
  * Especially good at lipstick and eyeliner
  * She has a very steady hand too
  * Strives for perfection in everything, so if she makes a mistake, she’ll wipe the makeup off and try again
  * Loves doing your makeup tbh



_Jumin:_

  * “You want me to what?”
  * “I can just hire you a stylist, darling. I have no idea how to do that.”
  * If you ask enough, he’ll give in
  * But you’ll have to show him what everything is for
  * He’d want you to show him a picture of what you want so he can try to copy it
  * He would try his very best, but make more than a few mistakes
  * He’d get frustrated and wouldn’t stop trying until he got it perfect
  * He’s a perfectionist



_Seven:_

  * Out of everyone, he’s the best at makeup
  * He’d be the one asking you if he could do your makeup
  * Everything is just on point tbh
  * He might turn you into a clown as a joke though
  * But no, he’s got mad skills
  * He’d want you to dress up in a cute skirt or dress with him after he finished, if you didn’t mind



_V:_

  * He loves the different things someone can do with makeup, and he loves to take photos of cool makeup, but he’s never done it himself
  * He’d be good with eye shadow and liner
  * Very artistic with the colors
  * Also good at using blush
  * He kind of uses your face as a canvas
  * Pictures after he finishes, definitely



_Saeran:_

  * Lol what?
  * Goth makeup
  * Too much eyeliner
  * Black lipstick
  * Not really sure what else to do, but he tries
  * It ends up looking pretty cool actually
  * Thinks you look very hot
  * Ends up smudging your lipstick because he starts kissing you




	12. MC had a wet dream about them (PG-13 for implied sexual acts) [gender-neutral MC]

anonymous: Hello beautiful admin. If it's no trouble could I request RFA+saeran and V reacting to MC having a wet dream about them? If no I respect your wish. Have a nice day

 

 

_Yoosung:_

  * He’s up late  ~~playing LOLOL again~~  studying when he hears you making noises in your sleep
  * Doesn’t think much of it until you get louder 
  * He thinks you’re having a nightmare until you say his name in  _that voice_
  * you know, the one you use when you’re completely wrecked by his  _ministrations_ in bed
  * He doesn’t want to disturb your sleep but your little whimpers and various other noises are bothering him so much in the best way possible dammit
  * Sits there with a face as red as a tomato until you finally quiet down
  * Is too embarrassed to bring it up in the morning



_Zen:_

  * He’s looking over his lines in bed when you start wiggling around a lot
  * He ignores it a lil at first but then looks over when you start whimpering
  * Thinks you’re having a bad dream for .0004 seconds, then realizes
  * Carefully puts his script on the bedside table and just watches you  ~~like a creep~~  for a few minutes
  * Then he wakes you up
  * You’re mad for like two seconds because damn that was a nice dream wtf, but then you see that cocky ass smirk on Zen’s face and  _realize_
  * “Let’s make your dream a reality prince/ss”
  * wink wink, nudge nudge
  * you don’t get much sleep after that



_Jaehee:_

  * This woman needs her sleep, okay?
  * So she’s a bit mad when she gets woken up by you making noise and rolling around in your sleep
  * It’s not until she hears her name that she realizes what’s going on in your dreams
  * Gets really red-faced, like Yoosung
  * She doesn’t wake you up, but she can’t go back to sleep either
  * She’s exhausted in the morning, and when you ask what’s wrong, she just kinda… blurts it out
  * Lots of awkward sexual tension at the cafe that day
  * _But_ you both relieve yourselves of it when you get back home if you know what I mean



_Jumin:_

  * Listen,,,
  * Unless you are  _ridiculously_ loud, this man is not waking up
  * He gets a very specific amount of sleep every night, and when he is sleeping, nothing short of someone banging down the door and screaming about the zombie apocalypse will wake him up
  * Okay, maybe not that, but it’s hard to wake him up in the middle of the night
  * _But_ , if you happen to make noises right by his ear, or if you move your hips against him, he wakes right up
  * And then wakes you up after a little while of just listening to you
  * And, well, you know what happens next



_Seven:_

  * He will be snickering when he first hears you, okay?
  * He thinks it’s funny as hell for whatever reason
  * But, he gets himself a little worked up because of his imagination running wild
  * And then proceeds to wake you up by shaking your shoulders and whining your name like a six year old who wants attention
  * Thinks your grumpy, dont-wake-me-up face is cute
  * He’s giggling like the lil shit he is, and you’re just confused until he asks what he happened to be doing in your dream
  * Not embarrassed at all
  * Enjoys your embarrassment immensely



_V:_

  * Okay,  _listen_
  * He’s shook as hell 
  * Like,,, he thought you were a very innocent, sweet person
  * Just wow
  * Not judging you, though
  * If he’s honest he’s had more than a few dreams about you
  * Not that he’d admit it
  * He would die of embarrassment if he did
  * Lays there with a red face for a while, until he hears his name come out of your mouth
  * He is all about that shit, okay?
  * Won’t wake you up because he wants you to get a proper amount of sleep
  * Expect a sudden morning roll under the sheets, though



_Saeran:_

  * He wakes up fairly quickly, but doesn’t realize what’s going on 
  * Until he does
  * When he realizes what you’re dreaming about, he jolts up and accidentally kicks you out of bed in the process
  * Apologizes many times with a red faces that rivals his hair
  * You’re confused in your post-wet dream haze, until you realize that wow he definitely heard you
  * You’re embarrassed, he’s embarrassed
  * Neither of you can go back to sleep
  * Saeyoung wonders why you two are kinda avoiding each other in the morning




	13. MC plays otome games [gender-neutral MC]

[drhedgehog](http://drhedgehog.tumblr.com/): Hi I was wondering if you could do a version of the rfa+ minor trio reacting to an mc that plays games like mystic messenger? I love your work btw. :)

 

 

_Yoosung:_

  * He’s a gamer, but he never really played that type of games
  * So he’s curious about it
  * He would ask you about it when h first found out, but he’d probably get bored with it soon because it lacks action
  * He would get whiny if you ignored him to play it
  * (Lololol how does it feel when the tables are turned Yoosung?)



_Zen:_

  * “Why would you play games like that when you have me right in front of you?”
  * He’d be pouty if you were too absorbed in playing too
  * He’d ask about the characters though, and who you liked the most and why
  * And he would proceed to get your attention by saying the character’s lines and acting out scenes with you
  * Which you would find incredibly endearing, but you want to finish this route so back to the game you go



_Jaehee:_

  * She’d ask you about it and if she liked the plot of a particular game, she’d download it herself and play
  * Would 100% bond with you over the hot guys/girls
  * 1 0 0 %
  * She’d find quality indie otomes and dating sims to play with you too
  * It’s your thing together



_Jumin:_

  * “What’s an otome?”
  * Doesn’t understand
  * “Why would you want to ‘date’ a fictional character?”
  * Thinks is strange
  * But he thinks it’s cute how happy you look
  * Probably would buy you premium items on the games
  * And when I say he would buy you, I mean he would give you his shiny black credit card and tell you to buy as many items as you want
  * Find yo chill Juju



_Seven:_

  * Already played all of the otomes you’re playing
  * “Lololol his route sucks MC, choose this one instead, trust me”
  * Cosplays as your fave character
  * Nails it 100%
  * Makes an otome game using the RFA members for you
  * Every route but his are all bad endings



_Saeran:_

  * Gives zero fucks
  * If it makes you happy that’s great, keep doing that
  * Might get pouty if he wants cuddles but you’re playing a game
  * Rests his head on your lap and naps while you play



_V:_

  * He loves that you have a hobby that you love
  * Will ask you questions just to see your reactions
  * Will definitely take pictures of your expressions while playing
  * If he sees merch for your fave character, he’ll buy it and wrap it up in cute wrapping paper to give to you because he loves when you’re happy
  * It makes him happy
  * You love him



_Vanderwood:_

  * Raises an eyebrow and gives you /the look/
  * The “I’m silently judging you rn but I love you, so I won’t say anything” look
  * Doesn’t really want to ask about it or hear about it
  * If you’re playing one with secret agents, he will 100% mock it and point out how unrealistic it is
  * You just want him to shut up so you can play
  * If you’re ignoring him for the game, or not going outside, he will take your phone and refuse to give it back unless you go for a walk with him
  * He just wants you to get some fresh air  ~~but he can’t say that out loud because he’s a complete tsundere~~




	14. MC tells them she’s pregnant [fem MC]

**Yoosung** :

  * yoosung woke up one morning to a whole lot of retching sounds coming for the bathroom
  * he immediately goes to check if you’re ok or if it’s just the dog hacking up food
  * when he finds you hurling into the toilet, he’s immediately on his knees, rubbing your back and making sure your hair is out of your face
  * after you finish, yoosung tells you that he wants to bring you to the hospital
  * you agree, mostly because you’re to nauseous to even speak
  * so, off to the hospital you go
  * (after brushing your teeth thoroughly and changing out of your pjs, of course)
  * you explain things to the doctor that sees you, and when he takes your blood for a blood test, you kind of have an idea of what they’re looking for
  * but yoosung is clueless lol
  * he’s confused when the hospital send you on your way without giving you any medicine or anything
  * (he wasn’t really listening to anything the doctor mentioned about the blood test, mostly because he had the sudden urge to use the bathroom)
  * 24 hours later, your test result comes back positive and when you excitedly tell yoosung he’s like
  * “Positive for what? MC, are you dying?”
  * “No, silly, i’m pregnant?”
  * yoosung has a delayed reaction of about three seconds, but he ends up tackling you in a hug and jumping up and down with you like the fool he is :’)



**Zen** :

  * zen was pretty busy with the tv show he was co-starring in, so he wasn’t able to spend as much time with you as you both would have liked :(
  * one day, when zen was busy filming on jeju island, you got all dizzy suddenly, and ended up throwing up your breakfast
  * you didn’t think too much of it, just took some pepto bismol and laid down for a bit
  * but when it happened for the next two mornings as well, you knew something was up
  * but you didn’t want to go to the hospital alone, so you called up jaehee and asked if she could spare some time to go to the hospital with you
  * she readily agreed and off you went
  * after hearing your symptoms, the doctor sends you for an ultrasound and jaehee just looks at you like
  * *shooketh*
  * when you have the ultrasound and the baby’s heartbeat is detected, you start bawling
  * jaehee has to pat your head and rub your back for like six minutes before you calm down
  * after you leave the hospital, you talk to jaehee about what you should do
  * you eventually decide to wait until zen is finished filming, which is not that long away, to tell him
  * after zen gets back home from jeju island, and filming is all wrapped up, you decide to surprise him
  * with [this custom-label six-pack](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fcdn1-www.momtastic.com%2Fassets%2Fuploads%2Fgallery%2F31-unforgettable-ways-to-tell-your-husband-youre-pregnant%2Fb5.jpg&t=NDY4NjQwNTk1MmJiNzc0YjMwMmMzOWY5NzlhNjIxNjU4MDI5MzQ0NixFUmNDUkt6bA%3D%3D&b=t%3A1_q86jSpI2C80C-afAiF3g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsevenlovescats.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F170796282783%2Fhmm-rfa-saeran-vanderwood-reacting-to-mc-telling&m=1)
  * zen looks at the label on the bottle, then back at you, then at the bottle, then at your stomach
  * until it finally sinks in and he starts blubbering and saying “i’m gonna be a father?”



**Jaehee** :

  * you both mutually decided that you would be the one to carry the baby
  * so, you went to the hospital together and you got intrauterine insemination
  * it was kind of stressful -but also exciting at the same time- as you waited for the hcG to leave your body so you could take a pregnancy test
  * when the day came for you to go to the hospital, the bothof you were very jittery
  * when the test results came back positive, you both squealed and hugged each other
  * jaehee ended up crying so much that she used half of the tissue box the doctor gave her by herself



**Jumin** :

  * actually, jumin and you had tried for a baby once before, but you ended up not getting pregnant
  * which was disappointing
  * but jumin being jumin, did not get deterred and you ended up between the he sheets ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) for a whole night
  * and when you missed your next period, and took an at home pregnancy test (that you had gotten Driver Kim to get because if Mrs. Jumin Han was seen buying a pregnancy test who knows what would’ve come out int he tabloids)
  * it came back positive! yay!
  * but!
  * jumin was away on a business trip.
  * in france ;;;;
  * you reallllly wanted to tell him right that moment, but you also felt like it’d be more meaningful to tell him in person
  * sooo you got this really cute custom onesie (made by jumin’s personal tailor) that had “Baby Han” embroidered on the front, put it in a gift box and waited for jumin to come home
  * once jumin got home and you were having dinner, he went to pour you a glass of wine, but you covered your glass with your hand
  * “sorry, jumin, but i won’t be having any wine with you for a while.”
  * he looked bamboozled, and you brought out the box and handed it to him
  * he was still bamboozled, but he opened the box and looked at the onsie
  * you waited about two seconds before jumin looked up at you with eyes the size of golf balls (not literally that’s not possible lol)
  * you smiled and said “guess i really will have to call you daddy now, jumin  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) “
  * he gets so choked up he can’t even say anything, but he smiles the most wonderful smile in the world



**Seven** :

  * one morning, while seven was out at the toy store, you snuck out and bought a few pregnancy tests
  * mostly because you were close to throwing up every morning for the past three days (but you weren’t running a fever), and you had started having weird ass cravings for honey buddha chips dipped in sweet and sour sauce
  * and… every one of them came back positive
  * this was an unplanned pregnancy.
  * you and seven hadn’t really talked about parenthood just yet
  * so you were a little mmm freaked out about telling him
  * you knew he wouldn’t get angry at you
  * but it’s still nerve-wracking you know?
  * you decided after a lot of pacing that you would go to the hospital and get a blood test done
  * if it comes back positive, you would tell saeyoung immediately
  * so, you got rid of the pregnancy tests you had taken and headed out to the hospital
  * they told you there would be a 24 hour wait for the results, so you headed back home after picking up some sweet and sour sauce because damn you needed to satisfy your craving right now
  * 24 jittery hours later and your test results came back positive
  * when seven got home from work that day, you were waiting in the living room for him.
  * he looked at you weirdly, mostly because you’re not usually pacing the living room waiting for him to come home
  * “umm saeyoung, i’m gonna need you to sit down for this”
  * his eyes were the literal size of golf balls as he stared at you
  * “mc, are you sick? do you only have 30 days left to live”
  * “no, saeyoung, i have approximately 270 days until a baby will pop out of my body.”
  * he sat there staring at you, and you waited for the information to process
  * “what. wait. you mean…?”
  * “yes, saeyoung, i’m pregnant. with a baby.”
  * “ajfdkgjdskg” (you’re not sure how he made that noise but he did)
  * “mc! mc! are you serious?!”
  * “would i joke about this, saeyoung?”
  * “jfdkjgdg. wait. we need to buy diapers. i should make some toys. ah, we also need a baby room. i should call miss vanderwood over to help. we-”
  * “breathe. saeyoung, breathe”
  * he stopped talking about preparations a mile a minute and just smiled a watery smile and hugged the life out of you



**V** :

  * v was really worried when you suddenly kept getting sick in the mornings. 
  * you also were sensitive to smell, and things you would gulp down before, you couldn’t even look at before you threw up
  * also, you were really very moody lately, which was the most concerning for jihyun
  * i don’t think we need to say why
  * ANYWAY
  * after one particularly moody outburst, v gently suggested that he take you to your doctor to see if there was something wrong
  * you were seriously tired of the nausea, so you agreed
  * and off y’all went
  * jihyun went into the room with you after you were called in, but he suddenly got a work-related phone call and had to step out for a few minutes
  * which is when the doctor told you that you were pregnant. most likely. you would have to get an ultrasound at the hospital 
  * whoo, that really knocked the wind out of you
  * mostly because you weren’t even sure when this happened
  * but that wasn’t too concerning
  * you exited the doctor’s office just as jihyun hung the phone up.
  * “is everything ok, sweetheart?”
  * “um, yeah! they just want to check.. umm. to see if i’m pregnant at the hospital. with an ultrasound.”
  * jihyun was silent for a second before he said, “alright, well let’s get going, then.” with a huge ass smile
  * when they detected a heartbeat with the ultrasound, v started crying, and the nurse had to give him the entire tissue box as he sat there just sobbing
  * “mc, we’re going to have a family!”



**Vanderwood** :

  * this. 
  * was not great timing.
  * like, at all.
  * y’all were in san josé , still avoiding contact with the agency, and you were definitely sure that you were pregnant
  * mostly because the hospital just did an ultrasound and detected a heartbeat
  * you had absolutely no idea what to do
  * you really didn’t want to burden vanderwood with this news and make him even more stressed than he already was
  * well, you supposed he would be even more angry and stressed if you didn’t tell him, so you gritted your teeth and marched off to the hotel the two of you were staying at
  * vanderwood was there, reading a home and garden magazine
  * you cleared your throat and just came out with it
  * “i’m pregnant.”
  * vanderwood looked up at you, then slowly sat the magazine down and stood up
  * and freaking bear hugged you
  * “how far along?”
  * “eight weeks”
  * you felt vanderwood let out a huge breath before pulling back to kiss you.
  * “we should pack up. we’re going to crash at seven-zero-seven’s place. though i hate to admit it, that’s the most secure place i have access to.”
  * he was very calm and collected, but you noticed that as he was packing his clothes up, he had this little smile on his face




	15. A relationship with Yoosung [gender-neutral MC]

  * This boy is the Clingy Boyfriend™
  * Okay, he’s not  _that_  bad
  * But when you’re both out in public, he’s by your side the entire time
  * And if he isn’t, it’s most likely because he’s going to do/get something for you
  * Always, always,  _always_  tries to act really manly and mature around you
  * If someone starts flirting with you, you can bet your ass Yandere Yoosung™ is about to come out
  * He gets this really scary look in his eyes, and he just  _g l a r e s_  at the person dumb enough to flirt with you
  * He also will hold you close to him by your waist or shoulders after that
  * He also loves when you get clingy with him
  * It kind of validates that he’s taking care of you correctly
  * Cuddles
  * Just Cuddling. All. The. Time.
  * He’s playing LOLOL? You’re in his lap or leaning against his legs.
  * You’re cooking? He’s got his arms wrapped around you.
  * Watching TV together? He’s laying down with you or has you in his lap.
  * Physical affection from you is the thing that makes him happiest
  * He also loves hearing you compliment him
  * _But_ he doesn’t really like when you call him cute
  * But he won’t really say anything unless it gets repetitive
  * He really prefers you calling him handsome or attractive or maybe even sexy
  * Of course, he always blushes when you praise him
  * He just really loves physical/verbal validation of your love for him




	16. A relationship with Zen [gender-neutral MC]

  * ok so to start off with,
  * Zen is  _so damn proud_  to be your boyfriend
  * he will brag you up to his castmates every. single. break.
  * (his castmates are tired of hearing him talk about you tbh)
  * he’s not really a pda kinda guy, but he does like to hold your hand while you’re walking together
  * if someone kept eyeing you up or smth, he would probably wrap an arm around your waist and/or give you a cute peck on the cheek or forehead
  * just to let people know you’re not single
  * at home, on the other hand, he  _loves_  to shower you in affection 
  * you’re watching tv together? cuddling
  * he’s reading his script and you’re on your phone/laptop or reading a book? he’s got his arm slung over the back of the couch behind you, probably playing with your hair if you don’t mind
  * his favorite form of physical affection is definitely back hugging
  * if you’re standing up doing something and he’s in the same room, at some point you’re going to feel his arms wrap around your waist and his chin rest on your head/shoulder
  * now, speaking of physical affection
  * he has that weird deal about him being a beast 
  * lies
  * all of it
  * well, most of it
  * he blushes more than you’d expect
  * especially when you initiate physical contact
  * if you give him a surprise kiss, his cheeks will turn pink and he’ll get kinda flustered
  * it’s really cute
  * he also likes to take showers with you
  * he would definitely like for you to wash his hair
  * and he would love you letting him wash your hair, and the rest of your body too
  * he really likes taking care of you in general
  * underneath all the narcissism, he is a  ~~very~~  somewhat insecure person
  * so, when you give him compliments about his appearance does give him a confidence boost
  * but if you give him compliments on his acting, work ethic, his personality, what he chooses to do for date night, etc etc, that makes his so. freaking. happy.
  * like, he’s happy with just you, but when you appreciate things he does that isn’t apart of his looks, it just is like,
  * “wow, i love them so damn much” for him
  * please love him to your full capability




	17. MC doesn’t want to have children [fem MC]

[mystic-hyunryu](https://mystic-hyunryu.tumblr.com/): hello!! could i request a hc with zen? we all know that he would be a great dad, and he does really want children (as he said in his route). but it sort of made me uncomfortable because i don’t want to have children. so, could you pls write one where mc finally tells him she doesn’t want any (after he’s constantly bringing up the subject and it makes her nervous). she’s crying and is scared that he’s gonna leave her because she can’t give him children?

 

  * zen would be shocked, mostly because he never thought you would feel like that, since you had never said anything before
  * (he’s not incredibly sensitive to other people’s emotions, though he can pretty much tell how you feel on a day to day basis)
  * he’d try to comfort you in the moment, but he would definitely feel disappointed
  * and kind of hate himself for that
  * but, zen is the kind of s/o who puts you first, so he’d ignore his lingering disappointment and deal with that after 
  * he would never, ever, ever try to push you into it, because he knows that you have the right to control your own body, and if you didn’t want to physically have children, that’s your right
  * zen hadn’t really been up in arms for a child, but he did want to have a child with you, so there would be some twinges of… not quite bitterness, but just kind of… sad, you know?
  * at the moment, though, zen would push that all to the side and try and help you calm down first.
  * he would definitely (after you calmed down), sit down and talk to you about what you wanted to do
  * he knew that the point of your relationship wasn’t to have kids, and he would never break up with you or take his sadness out on you because of this
  * he wouldn’t say anything until a while (probably a week or so) after you felt better about your relationship with him, 
  * he would softly touch on the options of either adoption or surrogacy
  * he would be as delicate about it as possible, because he still wasn’t completely sure whether you just didn’t want to physically bear a child, 
  * or whether you didn’t want to raise a child at all
  * if you were receptive to the idea, he would discuss the matter with you more
  * like, whether you felt more comfortable with adoption, or surrogacy
  * or, if you said you prefer adoption, whether you want a boy or a girl, or a baby, or a toddler
  * if you said you were ok with surrogacy, he would discuss all possible surrogate mothers with you, and have you decide on who would be best
  * if you just said you didn’t want to raise a child at all, zen would probably be sad (but not let you see it much, nor take it out on you)
  * but he would eventually be ok again, because after all, he had you
  * and there’s always pet adoption.




	18. Seven as a faery

  * He’s a pixie
  * pixies are mischievous and child-like
  * they’re very bubbly, and are known to have parties amongst themselves
  * in most folklore, they are very small, small enough to sit in the palm of your hand
  * although in some, they’re a bit larger, but never taller than the height of the human knee
  * they’re pretty friendly creatures, but if you threaten their homes, they will let their wrath be known
  *  “‘Tis said their forms are tiny, yet/All human ills they can subdue/Or with a wand or amulet/Can win a maiden’s heart for you/And many a blessing know to stew/To make to wedlock bright/Give honour to the dainty crew/The Pixies are abroad tonight.” -   _Ballads and Rondeaus,_   _1881, page 47._




	19. A relationship with Saeran [gender-neutral MC]

  * okay, so to start off, you need  **p-a-t-i-e-n-c-e**
  * Saeran has had a really shitty life, and not many people have shown him affection
  * So he definitely has to get used to you as a person before wanting to accept physical affection
  * but when he does, this boy will cuddle you all. the. time.
  * not that you’re complaining, because who would?
  * he would be reluctant to show physical affection  ~~or any affection~~  in public at first
  * he probably won’t ever want to cuddle with you in public, but he could go for some nice ol’ hand-holding
  * probably would eventually go for slinging an arm around your shoulders at some point, if only to emphasize the fact that  _he’s with you and you’re not single_
  * on that note, he would be afraid of losing you
  * so, he could seem ridic jealous at some point, most likely when his self esteem and confidence is being sucked down the drain
  * of course, you wouldn’t and shouldn’t put up with violent, controlling, and possessive behaviour
  * but it would be a good idea to gently reassure him that you love him so! goddamn much
  * bring this boy anywhere and everywhere
  * he hasn’t been able to have many fun experiences with things like parks, the beach, lakes, amusement parks, etc etc, and you should definitely give him those experiences
  * he would love it even more because you’re with him tbh
  * not that he would ever let you know,  _hell_  no
  * when he has nightmares, if he wakes up angry, give him a pillow to punch
  * if he wakes up scared or sad, ask if it’s okay to touch him, and if the answer is yes, rub his back and hold his hand. maybe pet his hair a litle.
  * ~~he likes that~~
  * also get him some warm milk and honey  ~~with extra honey~~  and make sure he’s calmly asleep before going back to bed
  * when Saeyoung pisses him off, yes, you are the intermediary
  * if Saeyoung pulls a prank on Saeran, you should definitely help Saeran get back at him
  * just give this boy the love he deserves okay?
  * okay.




End file.
